disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Katie
Katie is the blonde-haired member of Fireside Girls Troop 46231. Biography She, along with Ginger, Milly, and Holly help Phineas and Ferb create S'winter ("S'Winter"). She helps build the time machine with the rest of the troop ("It's About Time!") (the second time when the Fireside Girls are saving Phineas, Ferb, and Candace). She and Holly also participated in the Chariot Race with Isabella ("Greece Lightning"). Katie interrupted by asking Phineas to sign some liability wavers just when Isabella was about to ask him to the dance ("Out to Launch"). She somehow got injured as a result of the Fireside Girls' attempt at running a lemonade stand, shown by her hands and part of her face bandaged up. ("At the Car Wash"). Appearence Katie has blond hair in two low pigtails with red elastics, green eyes and is light-skinned. She wears a uniform with a red collar with large shoes and no socks, but in winter, she wears a red sweater with orange kerchef, yellow boots, has brown elastics in her hair, and wears an orange hat. She does not wear leggings in winter, unlike the other girls. Known Patches *Help Thy Neighbor Patch (About 52 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") *Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") *Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane!") *Sap Collecting Patch ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, Non-power Flight Patch, Concussion First-aid Patch ("The Great Indoors") Background Information *She and Gretchen are the only Fireside Girls who appear in the ''Phineas and Ferb'' Nintendo DS game. *Before Unknown Fireside Girl (blond) appearance, she was the only Fireside Girl that has blond hair. *She and Ginger appeared at the opening of Phineas and Ferb's roller coaster ("Rollercoaster"). *Her name was revealed in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". *She has been seen selling cupcakes with Gretchen or Milly to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. *Her first speaking role was interrupting Isabella in Out to Launch, just as she was about to ask Phineas to the dance. *She is one of Fireside Girls who doesn't wear socks as part of her uniform. The other is Unknown Fireside Girl (brown), from Tour de Ferb. *In the ending song of "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", Carpe Diem, there are two different Katies shown; the one from the beginning of the Original Rollercoaster Episode, and the Fireside Girl Katie. *She along with Milly and Gretchen are the only girls to appear in "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!". Gallery Swinter Prepare.jpg|Katie (2nd from left) with Milly, Ginger, and Holly Opening the van.jpg|Katie with Milly Holly and Katie.jpg|Katie helping Holly get sap out of a tree Milly, Katie, and Heinz.jpg|Katie selling cupcakes with Milly while Heinz Doofenshmirtz watches Whatcha Doin'.jpg|Katie (far left) singing What'cha Doin'? Isabella, Milly, Ginger, Katie Let it Snow.JPG|Katie in Christmas clothes FiresideGirlsWaterBalloonsOnTheRight.jpg|Katie, Ginger, and Gretchen throwing balloons Fireside girls knocking.jpg|Katie and Gretchen at Heinz Doofenshmirtz's door Songs Katie has sung *Go, Go, Phineas *Watchin' and Waitin' *Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash *Come Home Perry *The Fireside Girls *Wedding Adventure *The Yellow Sidewalk *What'cha Doin? *Carpe Diem Appearances *"Rollercoaster" (Cameo) *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" (Cameo) *"Candace Loses Her Head" (Cameo) *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Raging Bully" (Cameo) *"Jerk De Soleil" (Speaking cameo) *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Run Away Runway" (Cameo) *"S'Winter" (Cameo) *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"It's About Time!" *"Out of Toon" (Cameo) *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Out to Launch" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" (Cameo) *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"Spa Day" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" (name revealed) *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"What Do It Do?" (Cameo) *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" (Cameo) *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Ask a Foolish Question" (Mentioned) *"Tour de Ferb" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Excaliferb" Category:Kids Category:Scouts Category:Singing Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Living characters Category:Females Category:Characters in video games Category:Circus performers Category:Humans Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters